Alone
by Garden of Everything
Summary: This time he couldn’t keep the sadness out of his voice. This time he felt tears burn at the edges of his eyes this time…this time he let them fall. NejiTen Friendship or more


**Title**: Alone (duh)

**Summary**: This time he couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice. This time he felt tears burn at the edges of his eyes; this time…this time he let them fall.

**Pairings**: It doesn't really have any but you can see some NejiTen as friendship or even asa couple.

**Warnings**: Character death and might be depressing.

**Word Count**: 499 (actual story not comments from me)

This is a one-shot. I was sorta of depressed when I wrote this so it issort of sad. I wrote this quickly during class so it might not be that great. I just felt like posting this. Please no flames and please review after you read. If you don't like character deaths or the pairing NejiTen (friendship or more) then I advise you not to read, also don't read if you don't like the characters.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Alone**

"Ne…neji."

"What is it TenTen?" Neji asked looking at his teammate.

"Hin…Hinata's party…for…for her becoming," TenTen started coughing and Neji sat up straighter and leaned forwards. "Becoming ANBU…it…it's next week."

"I know TenTen." Neji realized how numb his hand had gone. TenTen sure had a strong grip.

"She really wanted us there." TenTen didn't cough or stumble on her words during that sentence.

"I know TenTen."

Neji sat there with his back against a tree. He looked at TenTen and then up towards the sky. It looked so close and it was becoming lighter, close to midday. After nearly five minutes TenTen spoke again.

"Neji?"

"Yes TenTen?"

"Go…good. You…you're still here." another coughing fit, this time lasting about three minutes.

"Neji?"

"Yes TenTen?"

"I…I can't see. It's ge…getting blurry and da…dark." TenTen sounded scared. For the first time in the time Neji had known her, she sounded scared.

"I know TenTen."

"Pro…promise me you…you'll stay?"

"I promise TenTen." Neji replied squeezing her hand, though she couldn't feel it. She'd gone numb a while ago.

"Go…good. I do…don't want to be a…alone." TenTen's voice trembled and Neji gingerly let go of her hand and brought her fragile, broken body to his chest.

"Ne…neji?"

"Yes TenTen?"

How many times had he repeated this after she asked his name? How many times had he answered her in the monotone voice of his? How many times had she sounded so scared?

"Pr…promise to bring me h…home?"

"I promise TenTen."

This time he couldn't keep the sadness out of his voice. This time he felt tears burn at the edges of his eyes; this time…this time he let them fall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Neji-nii-san!" Hinata shouted coming upon the clearing.

"Neji! Dude…come on!" Kiba tried shaking him.

Sakura shoved them out of the way and checked the pulse of both fallen ANBU; they were the only two out of the team of six that they could find. While she went through her medical routine the five behind her held their breaths. She sat back on her heals and shook her head sadly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day six names were carved onto the memorial stone. Two of which stood out clearly, sharp and cold in the stone.

_Hyuga Neji_

_TenTen _

Their ANBU squad had been sent on a mission regarding Akatsuki. None made it home alive.

The revival team sent out a week after they were supposed to return, only found two of the six. The team consisted of Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto.

The two received a private burial with only nineteen people attending. Those who attended were of course: the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, Hyuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankurou, Sabaku no Gaara, Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, Shizune and even Uchiha Sasuke attended.

In the end, Neji kept his promise. Through his cousin, and his friends.

* * *

Wow. That depressed me quite a bit and I don't like the ending that much. Well the part starting with the revival team to the end of the next paragraph. The only end parts I like are: 

**"The next day six names were carved onto the memorial stone. Two of which stood out clearly, sharp and cold in the stone.**

**_Hyuga Neji_ **

**_TenTen_"**

and

**"In the end, Neji kept his promise. Through his cousin, and his friends."**

Nee-ways, please review.


End file.
